playfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Matt Hadick/Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and 3DS Tips and Tricks
Now that we've all had some time to familiarize ourselves with Super Smash Bros. For Wii U and 3DS's new set of brawlers, we think it's a perfect time to put our heads together and gather the best tips and tricks for each of the game's famous fighters -- and we need your help! Leave a comment detailing your battle tactics for specific fighters and your tip will be added to this page! I'll get things started with a few examples: Pac-Man *Pac-Man's down-special produces a fire hydrant that sprays water horizontally across the level. Though the water doesn't do any damage, you can time a smash attack with the spray to catch your opponents off guard. Also, if you manage to hit an enemy with the fire hydrant when you unleash it, you'll do a ton of damage. Added by Matt Hadick *His side-special turns back the clock and makes Pac-Man look like he used to on the Atari and in arcades. You can control the pathway of the attack by "drawing" the line after you press the attack button. Added by Matt Hadick *if your side special is cancelled by your opponent, you can eat the discarded power pellet to recover a small amount of health. Added by Matt Hadick Wii Fit Trainer *The Wii Fit Trainer's side-special is a volleyball serve. If you press the special button again at the right moment -- just as she is about to strike the ball -- the ball will travel in a straighter line, allowing for better control. Added by Matt Hadick *Her down special will grant you a damage buff and let you recover a small amount of damage. Time it right by repressing the special button as the outer circle is outlining the inner circle. If you miss, the move will slow down dramatically. Added by Matt Hadick *Even though her movement is oddly stiff, make good use of the Wii Fit Trainers normal attacks. They are fast, can combo effectively, and do a good amount of damage. Added by Matt Hadick Mega Man *Proficient Mega Man players will make good use of his left and right smashes, which may have the best range of any character. Smashing left or right will power up a devastating blaster shot with a huge damage radius. Added by Matt Hadick *Mega Man's side special is a great way to distract your opponents. It isn't hard to get some hits in while your opponent obsesses over avoiding damage from the sticky bomb! Added by Matt Hadick *His leaf cutter attack might seem weird at first, but making smart use of it will help you win as Mega Man. Activate it in close quarter combat to do damage between your opponents dodges. Every bit of damage counts! Added by Matt Hadick ---- Post your tips and tricks in the comments (for ANY character in the game) and they'll be added to the list! Remember to indicate which character your strategy pertains to! Happy smashing! Category:Blog posts